The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an inlet particle separator system and, more particularly, to an asymmetric inlet particle separator system.
Generally, it is desirable that aircraft engines, such as aircraft gas turbine engines, do not ingest airborne particles, such as sand, dust, and ice. However, many known aircraft, such as vertical takeoff and landing aircraft, are designed to operate in conditions during which engine exposure to airborne particles is unavoidable. Under such conditions, particles may become entrained in an engine air intake flow and may interfere with operation of the aircraft engine.
Various inlet particle separator (IPS) systems have been developed for use with different types of gas turbine engines. Conventional IPS systems include (1) a separator assembly, and (2) a single-arm collector assembly that is coupled to the separator assembly. In operation, the separator assembly separates inlet air into core air and scavenge air, while the collector assembly collects and vents the scavenge air overboard.
Many conventional collector assemblies are continuous about a designated circumference. Such collector assemblies take up a large amount of space within the engine and typically displace a variety of other system components, such as, for example, various actuators, gearboxes, tanks, blowers, and the like.